


my love for you is infinite

by ninthdreamie



Series: the squirrel and his dearest acorn [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Uni AU, jeno thinks he's a bad boyfie, nana makes him think otherwise, nomin are party bois, they love each other very much, yukren will have a story of their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/pseuds/ninthdreamie
Summary: At a house party, Jeno shows his love for Jaemin the only way he knows how.





	my love for you is infinite

It’s another night filled with red cups, flashy lights, and people passing out in the front yard for Lee Jeno.

 

He remembers accepting the invitation to Lucas’ house party. He wasn’t too enthusiastic about it since it’s still the _same old party_ but he wants to give it a shot.

 

(Mostly, it’s his gorgeous boyfriend Na Jaemin who wanted to go to his party.)

 

And he wasn’t wrong when he thought it was still the same old party, because it was. There were bottles of alcohol, flashy lights that thankfully didn’t come from a disco ball, and people already found knocked out in various parts of Lucas’ home.

 

Jeno still takes a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage the senior has to offer, anyway. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, looking bored and seemingly annoyed as he sees various couples making out in his line of vision.

 

He misses Jaemin.

 

Speaking of his boyfriend, he is probably in the living room chatting with his best friend Renjun while dancing to the heavy bass of the music playing. He always liked dancing, but never saw it as a passion like Jeno did. Nonetheless, Jaemin is still a great dancer.

 

Just as he was about to get off the counter and leave his half-empty cup to look for him, Jaemin enters the kitchen. He still has that gorgeous smile which Jeno fell for countless times, and he’s still sober since his gait isn’t sluggish yet.

 

“Have you been sitting there for a while now?” Jaemin asks. Jeno nods lazily, proceeding to take a sip from his cup again. God, there’s not even a pitcher of water in Lucas’ huge ass fridge.

 

Jeno gets off the counter and leaves his cup there, proceeding to grab Jaemin’s hand as soon as he got close.

 

As Jeno observes Jaemin scrolling through Twitter in his phone, he starts to feel things. He remembers the first time they met; it was at a party too, but he couldn’t remember which house. It was three years since that night, when they were at their last year of high school.

 

They were still awkward teenagers at that time. They didn’t really know what to do at an event as such, and they didn’t know each other. But they locked eyes in the house’s kitchen, and noticed how they had one thing in common: they were sticking out like sore thumbs. So ever since that fateful night, they were friends, then best friends, then lovers. Now they’re in college, and still going strong.

 

“You’re not really happy with the party, are you?” Jaemin asks, bringing Jeno back to reality.

 

“Yeah, it’s still the same old party,” Jeno answers with a scoff, and Jaemin chuckles lightly. (It makes Jeno’s heart jump all the more.)

 

Jaemin then rests his chin on his shoulder, shortening the distance between their faces. They could already kiss with how close they were, but instead Jeno heard him whisper, “Then do you wanna go home?”

 

_No_ , Jeno didn’t want to. He suddenly wanted to bring him somewhere within the premises of Lucas’ home, because he felt like he needed to. He wanted to do something for Jaemin, at least.

 

His gorgeous boyfriend wasn’t just ridiculously handsome, but he was also loving and very affectionate. He’d always be the one to initiate handholding, warm hugs, cuddles, kisses, and the like. Jaemin is a clingy person in nature, and Jeno thinks that he should make up for it.

 

Because Jaemin always takes his breath away, leaves him speechless and frozen just as he’s about to reciprocate the love he’s receiving.

 

“Let’s go move somewhere.”

 

Then they walk away from the kitchen, hands intertwined. They walk past the sea of people gyrating to the beat of the music while muttering, “Excuse me” even if those people wouldn’t give a damn if they get shoved by them or not. They walk up to the second floor of Lucas’ home and now end up in an unoccupied guest room.

 

Jaemin doesn’t close the door from behind as soon as they were inside. He questioningly stares at Jeno. “Why are we here?”

 

But Jeno does not want to explain his motive any further. He literally sweeps Jaemin off his feet and carries him towards the bed, gently placing him in the middle before towering over him.

 

Jaemin’s cheeks turned redder than ever as he looked up at Jeno with his beautiful round eyes. “Uh, Jeno…what are we doing?” He honestly thought the latter would respond, but he got kissed on the lips instead.

 

As what he felt earlier, he missed Jaemin even if they’re basically attached to the hip every single day, including a few hours ago. Jeno makes his boyfriend feel that emotion as he moves his lips against his and starts making his hands roam around his body.

 

It was sloppy, aggressive, and it’s like they haven’t kissed in so long. Jaemin wanted more of that. His right hand wraps around Jeno’s nape, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. He also wraps his legs around the latter’s waist, so that the distance between their bodies become nonexistent.

 

Surely, a lot of couples must have passed by the room that they were in and have seen them making each other breathless, but they didn’t care. They liked it, even.

 

After ten straight minutes of aggressively eating each other’s faces, Jeno leaves a gentle kiss at Jaemin’s temple.

 

Jaemin felt the butterflies in his stomach flap their wings harder at that, so he holds onto Jeno’s toned arms with his eyes shut.

 

Soon enough, Jeno was starting to make blooming love bites on his neck. He sucks hard enough that the colors of angry red, blue, and purple form.

 

Jaemin felt a little shy, since Jeno is rarely ever like this. _Something must have pushed his buttons_ , he thinks as the latter starts kissing his jaw and _oh my god_ , he feels like melting. Has he done something to make him jealous?

 

“J-Jeno, babe.” He starts weakly. “Did I make you jealous, or anything?”

 

Jeno stops what he’s doing, his face in full view. His black hair is already a hot mess, his lips are swollen, and Jaemin swore his heart started to palpitate at the sight. “Huh?”

 

“You’re rarely like this,” Jaemin mumbles with a pout. “You only become this physical towards me when you feel like someone’s about to steal me from you.”

 

Unfortunately, that is true. Jeno feels a pang of guilt as he realizes that, and seriously, he’s starting to reassess himself as a boyfriend. _I’m not doing well at this_ , he thought as he looked into Jaemin’s hazy eyes.

 

“U-Uh—I just,” Jeno starts tripping on his words as he tries to explain himself. “You see, I just remembered every single moment I spent with you from the moment we met, and I…”

 

Jaemin doesn’t say anything as Jeno struggles to put his feelings into words.

 

“I just felt like I never made it clear. My love for you, I mean. You always hug me, hold my hand, kiss me without any trouble and I just feel like I don’t show it as much as you do, I—,”

 

Before Jeno even gets to finish his sentence, Jaemin pulls him down for a short yet sweet kiss. If the act were put into words, it would say, “You’ve always shown me more than enough.”

 

When they pull away, Jaemin has the sweetest smile on his face, and Jeno swears that he would do _anything_ to keep that smile. “I know you love me. You always looked after me, made sure I don’t get myself into trouble. Though it may not seem like it’s obvious, I feel it, Jeno. All the time.”

 

“So don’t think that you’re a shitty boyfriend because of that.” They rest their foreheads against each other. “I’m actually happy you love me as much as I do, if not more.”

 

Even if Jaemin assures him that it was alright, Jeno still feels like it isn’t enough. His boyfriend deserves more than this.

 

So his right hand reaches out for Jaemin’s left hand, and he holds onto it. Their intertwined hands rest on the bed, and his boyfriend grinned so brightly as soon as Jeno squeezed his hands.

 

Jeno loves Jaemin very much. He loves him with his whole being.

 

He leans down again and the kiss they are sharing is slower, more passionate than the first one. Jeno’s free arm wraps itself tightly around Jaemin’s waist, pulling him closer more than ever. Their intertwined hands are still intact, as if they are glued to each other.

 

Jaemin’s legs wrap tighter around Jeno’s waist as the kiss deepens, leaving no room for breathing. The intimacy between the two unfolds in a moderate pace.

 

None of them even cared anymore if anyone would barge in and unintentionally interrupt them by screaming or go batshit crazy over the two of them making out like this. Jeno would still appreciate Jaemin’s entire existence this way.

 

Jaemin’s brain suddenly went haywire when Jeno swiped his tongue on his swollen bottom lip. Out of instinct, he opens his mouth. He whines when the latter shoves his tongue down his throat, because as much as it’s starting to make it harder to breathe, it’s just _so_ good and he wants more.

 

Jeno doesn’t keep track of how long they were making out, but did it honestly matter? He was nibbling his boyfriend’s earlobe as of the moment, and it was cute, hearing Jaemin catch his breath after that French kiss.

 

He softly whispers in Jaemin’s ear, “I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

By now, Jaemin couldn’t take all the love he’s receiving from Jeno. It’s bubbling up in his chest and it’s making his cheeks and ears turn beet red. He’s close, _so_ close to losing his mind and he thinks he’s going to pass out if the latter keeps getting gentler with his touches.

 

The love bites doubled in quantity thanks to Jeno making endless amounts of it. He leaves smooches on every part of Jaemin’s face, especially on his cheeks, before kissing him for the last time on the lips. By the time that they were done, they were breathless and tired.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Jeno.” Jaemin mutters as he feels his boyfriend immediately pull him close. He rests his head on his chest as if it’s second nature.

 

“That still wasn’t enough, though,” Jeno replies with a sad tone to his voice. Jaemin lightly hits his stomach with a closed fist, eliciting a laugh from the other.

 

Red tints Jaemin’s cheeks again. “Then when will it be enough?” He shyly asks as he feels Jeno’s fingers running through his now messy hair.

 

Jeno thinks about it then he comes up with his answer. “My love for you is infinite.”

 

“You have a lifetime to show me that.”

 

Somewhere in between, their hands intertwine again.

 

“Then I’ll show you all of it from this night onwards, until we’re old and wrinkly.”

**

“Just where did Jaemin go?”

 

Renjun enters the kitchen and does not see his best friend. Just a while ago, Jaemin told him that he was just going to grab a drink and then dance again, but he was nowhere to be found.

 

It has been _two_ hours since Jaemin magically disappeared on him.

 

He knows that his best friend is with his boyfriend, he isn’t stupid. But he still goes up to the second floor of Lucas’ home just to make sure Jaemin isn’t kidnapped or anything. There was a slightly open door by the far corner so he discreetly takes a peep, and he was right.

 

Jeno and Jaemin are making out, _great_. Renjun then decides that it’s time to take his leave until someone grabs him by the arm and pulls him further from the door. He was about to yell at the person but he looks up to see Lucas, the person holding this house party.

 

Lucas Wong, who also turn out to be Huang Renjun’s biggest crush recently.

 

“You shouldn’t be peeping through the door during those kinds of activities.”

 

Huang Renjun feels mortified as he embarrasses himself in front of his crush.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> someone had to make a nomin fic inspired by blackpink's forever young, so I did it myself, everyone. btw this is my first nomin fic. ever.
> 
> if u liked it, give it a kudos and if u can't contain your emotions along with the uwus, comment down below! it will warm my heart if you give both!
> 
> talk to me more about this fic, or nomin, or anything in general on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ninthdreamie) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/shiningnomin)


End file.
